


Rumor

by shadowsong26, TigerKat



Series: Serenissima [6]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: AU, Baroque Venice AU, F/M, Referenced/Discussed Murder, Total AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsong26/pseuds/shadowsong26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKat/pseuds/TigerKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saul and Ellen Tigh discuss the rumors surrounding Laura Roslin.</p>
<p>[Arc 1]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor

"She killed her husband, you know," Ellen said, dangling her glass from her fingers with deceptive laziness.

Saul didn't bother looking up. Ellen only ever used that particular tone of delicate malice when she was gossiping, and he really, truly, could not care less. But he had to ask, or she wouldn't shut up. "Who did?"

"Laura Roslin," she said, and laughed when he suddenly discovered an _intense_ interest. "I thought that would get your attention."

"When was this?" he demanded.

She shrugged, running a finger now along the rim of her glass. "Oh, long ago. A few years after we came to Venice. You remember, the fever."

He did. He'd caught the damn thing at the very beginning and been laid up for weeks. "Why hasn't anyone done anything?"

"Well, of course there was no _proof,_ " Ellen said, and snorted. "She's not a _fool,_ Saul. But what else can you think? Her husband died so very conveniently, just after she bore a son." She leaned forward, over her crossed legs, a generous expanse of bosom half-falling from her dress, her wine-scented breath searing over his cheek. "Someone she could manage, Saul. The boy inherited everything, you know, but she's the one who's been controlling it. I'll bet you that if that boy had been a girl, Don Adar would still be alive."

"Does Bill know this?" Saul asked, but he couldn't, surely.

Ellen laughed merrily and leaned back again. "You should ask him," she said, her eyes sparking. "It was all over town, but he _did_ go off in the Navy right after. With you."

There was a faint accusation in that tone that Saul, as always, ignored. "Wonderful," he grumbled. "Bill's marrying a murderess and he doesn't even know it."

Ellen said nothing, only smiled.


End file.
